


Gonna Need A Spark To Ignite, But My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

by sufferingpostpotterdepression



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Gay, Homosexuality, M/M, Sad, Teen Choice Awards, awards show, gay relationship, one direction - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingpostpotterdepression/pseuds/sufferingpostpotterdepression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction were undeniably and stereotypically famous, however the fame of the four of them combined could never reach, let alone surpass, that of Louis Tomlinson, a very different product of the SiCo label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fame and Fun

One Direction were udeniably and stereotypically famous. They'd become the fast favourite of their season of the X Factor, despite never having met before 'boot camp', and although they only managed to come second, they were also signed to the SiCo label, and their sucess only continued to grow. Since their X Factor debut, they'd toured the world twice, and the UK another three times on top of that, with the addition of the occasional more random show, and the three albums and multiple singles they had released had all been chart toppers. So One Direction had nothing to complain about really. However, no matter what they did between the four of them, it was another undeiable truth that they would never be able to match, let alone surpass, the fame of Louis Tomlinson.

Louis Tomlinson was another product of the SiCo label, however with a significantly different image going on. Louis Tomlinson, to put it simply, was Great Britian's sweetheart. A child star after Simon Cowell had come across him singing on the set of a film he was an extra for, his innocence was still being maximised ten years later. And if it was hard to make a gay eighteen-year old to look innocent, Louis Tomlinson was one of few who could manage it. Of course, it helped that his success was inevitable, in almost everything he attempted;not only was his singing world class, he'd been reluctatly nominated for awards for his acting, although he was yet to win any, and his sporting talent seemed endless, at least from the charity matches and attempts as foreign national sports when visiting other countries. Even his free time activities seemed as though they had been sculpted purely to give him an ideal public image. When he wasn't doing charity work or working with children, he was visiting museums and art galleries and red carpet events, but never night clubs or parties or anywhere you'd expect of a boy his age.

To some, it seemed ironic that, as a teenager himself, Louis was nominated for so many awards at the Teen Choice Awards, to some, it seemed fitting, even though he technically could've been a voter himself. But regardless, he was nominated, and so he was there, in a navy blue fitted suit and tie, contact lenses in, and hair feathered softly across his forehead. With him, a couple of Disney starlettes with whom he had a fleeting friendship, and he considered good enough company for the evening, especially with no one to genuinely bring as a 'date' at the moment. So Louis was here with his friends, however brief their friendship might be after the event, and he'd been briefed that it wasn't the Oscars, and really it should be fun, more than anything else. Fun for him, and fun for the viewing audience.

He thought he was having fun. He liked to convince himself that he was having fun sometimes, but that really was only sometimes, and tonight he thought he might be genuinely having fun. He won his awards, and he danced along to the songs that were played, whether they were good or bad, because despite how much he would later deny it, it didn't matter if it looked like he was enjoying One Direction's music when the people he was there with were teenage girls.

Really, it was yet another award show, where he won the awards he was expected to win, along with a couple of others, and he had fun, and he met some important people, but it was all kind of a blur, as award shows become when there are quite so many of them, and he went back to his hotel room in the inner city, and he left his suit for his stylist to squirrel away to somewhere it would probably never return from, and he turned on the television with unbelievably awful connection, and he lay back on a lumpy matress with accompanying hard pillows, and he went to sleep convincing himslef he was still happy.


	2. Mixed Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles had received the same invitation, and the same briefing from the same person, but Louis Tomlinson's dancing genuinely threw him.

Harry Styles had been given the same invitation and the same briefing as Louis, bar a few things, but exactly the same as the rest of One Direction, and from exactly the same man. He'd been told to have fun, and to bring a pretty girl, and good luck with his performance. So he went to the Teen Choice Awards in a patterned shirt and fitted trousers and shiny shoes and with a model on his arm, although he got away with leaving her to join his bandmates almost as soon as he set foot on the red carpet.

So the food was good, and the alchohol was free, and the music was, well, not good as such, but fun, and that was to be expected really. The performances were fun too, although it was frustrating for Harry that some of his own favourite artists were dotted around the audience, and there was essentially a zero percent chance of any of them performing. But then their lyrics weren't really designed to be fun, so that was okay.

Of course, Harry had to perform too, and that's always fun. It's fun to don old band shirts that he has another version of to wear when he's not on stage, but mostly it's fun to perform with his best friends, and it's fun to be able to just jump around on a stage and do what he loves, and it's fun to see the audience's reactions, especially at shows like this where the audience consists of other celebrities. Tonight, the celebrities were seated logically, so those likely to win the most awards were close to the front, although not so close that they didn't have time to be seen walking from their seats to the stage. So logically, at one of the closest tables to the catwalk part of the stage, sat Louis Tomlinson, looking practically angelic, as usual, and sipping on orange juice, rather than any of the offered alchoholic drinks.

Harry had genuinely mixed views when it came to Louis Tomlinson. Of course he loved him, everybody loved him to some extent. And when he was honest, Harry would admit to the Louis Tomlinson obsession of his younger years. It was because of those years that Harry had seen some of the live streams and a couple of the various films and documentaries that had been produced about the younger boy, and what he saw essentially confused him, causing these mixed feelings.

Louis' music was fun, yes, but not something that really appealed to Harry's own personal music taste. Yet the things he'd sung on his livestreams or accousticly in his films denied all logic stemming from his live performances and recorded music. The accoustic stuff, Louis singing along to his singular guitarist, or sometimes just singing freely, they were, in Harry's opinion, good performances of good music. But his released songs were fun, and not much else really. Harry had pondered this a little when Louis recieved his third award of the night, and was still doing so when he was ushered backstage during the third acceptance speech, each sounding like they'd been written by someone else, and for someone else. 

So this could be explained as the reason that, early in Harry's performance, he looked over at Louis Tomlinson, still trying to figure him out a little. His dancing threw Harry's arguments towards the portrayed 'fun' persona that was obviously going to be on show at an event like this. However, seeing someone who he had been only a little obsessed with, but who was also living a life of fame that far surpassed Harry's own, also threw Harry for obvious reasons. This boy was, and Harry had to admit, talented, and here he was actually enjoying music Harry had made. Well, sung, not written. But he was enjoying it. And this beautiful boy was just having a good time with his friends, because of Harry. So that was a good point of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as the first chapter of this fic got eighteen hits and four kudos' in the time it took me to eat half a pizza for dinner, and that was more than I really expected, so I figured I'd upload the second chapter - let me know what you think?


	3. Simon Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as Louis was concerned, this wasn't the worst of Simon's ideas. But Harry was confusing. Liam seemed the most likely of the One Direction boys for Simon to want Louis to associate, but apparently he wanted Harry. Eventually, it was Harry who was confused.

The day after the Teen Choice Awards, Simon Cowell recieved three texts and a phone call all before nine am. And whilst he was a self admitted 'busy and important man', it was his day off. He was literally on holiday. And not only did he get three texts and a phone call before nine am, they subsequently meant he had to make a decision, and another, longer phone call. Seriously, this was not something he was impressed by on his day off. The texts were all, it turns out, from a certain Harry Styles, who, as a teengaer, really should still have been in bed. It was his day off too.

The missed call, it turned out, was also from Harry Styles. So Simon called back; it was unusual for any of the members of One Direction to call him if it wasn't important. The first thing Harry said when he picked up the phone (instantly), was 'No. I don't need your help.' Except really that kind of sarcasm doesn't work in a voice as slow as his, so Simon just replied saying Hello.

It wasn't the first time Harry's slow speech had proven a frusration, and it probably wouldn't be the last either, but it took a good half an hour for Simon to navigate what should have been a ten minute conversation. And by the end of it, Harry had Louis Tomlinson's mobile phone number, and Simon had , without mentioning it to Harry, a detailed plan of how he wanted their relationship to go, and a phone that was immediately dialling the other boy's number.

Without so much as a word from Louis, Simon detailed his plan to him. But this was normal. Simon would dictate, and Louis would remember and follow. He didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't. No notes either, he knew what would happen if he did that. gain. So Louis knew that Harry was going to text him the next day, and that they should go out somewhere public. They should go to a restaurant or to central park whilst they're both in New York.

As far as Simon's ideas go, this one wasn't the worst, as far as Louis was concerned. He wouldn't be voicing his opinion otherwise, not that he really voices it anyway. His opinion doesn't matter here. But if it did, Louis would have all number of things he could list off about Harry Styles. Starting with how cool it was to hear him (and the rest of the band, obviously) sing songs that Louis had actually written. But other than that, the music was fun, the boys were attractive, but not people who Simon would usually encouradge Louis to be mixing with. They were too unpredictable, too varied as well. Louis had been in the USA for a while now, and Niall was starting to conform to what he'd seen of 'frat boys'. Zayn seemed to be the more genuine 'bad boy', apart from the steady girlfriend. Harry was confusing, but Liam seemed the most likely of the boys for Simon to want Louis to asscoaite with. He was so sensible, and also healthy and into sport and especially the type of sport that everyone knew Louis liked as well. But apparently it was Harry. Which was, again, confusing.

But Louis would answer Harry's phonecall. And Louis would do what Simon said. And it would be Simon's date really, but Louis would do it.

And he did. Harry called that evening, while Louis was not out at a party as every other eighteen year old in New York City should have been last night. It went well. And by that, they kind of got to know wach other, and they got on very well and very fast. In fact the singular akward moment was when Harry mentioned Louis reply to the tweet he sent last night, a tweet Louis wasn't aware of, becuase it was very rarely that Louis was allowed to manage his own twitter account. But, in a voice slow even for him, Harry explained that that's fame right? Sometimes his management sent tweets for him, it was cool.

 

'So, what d'you fancy doing?' Harry asked, after establishing the reason for his call, ignorant of Louis' briefing from Simon.

'I don't mind, we could go out for dinner maybe?'

'Mmm, Central Park's nice in the winter too, we could just go for a wander if you want, get to know each other some more?'

Well, at least Louis didn't have to suggest that too. 'Sure, that sounds fun!'

For the most part, the conversation was only serving to confuse Harry more and more. He had already started confused, however this constantly changing approach to the conversation on Louis' part was even more baffling. For some reason he seemed to be switching from an entirely clinical mindset, talking as if he was reciting something he had memorised, rather than having a genuine conversation, to talking with such a strong sense of pure energy. It was overwhelming. And Harry just wanted to be overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hits on this keep climbing ever time I see the page so I've kept updating. However, I only just finished this chapter, and I haven't started the others, so they probably won't be up for a little bit. Thanks for the support so far though - it's far more than I was expecting to be honest!! Please let me know what you think xx


	4. Sometimes Jack Russels Eat Sorbet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry go on their first date, one believing that it's real, and one imagining it is.

They ended up at a restaurant anyway. Harry had said in one of many phone conversations since the first that apparently his management didn't want him in Central Park, not for too long anyway, the risk of teenage girls was too high. And Louis wondered if Harry realised that they had the same management, under the same man, and really Harry was lucky and if he wanted to see a celebrity being controlled by his management he wouldn't have to look too far, but that was certainly not what was happening with or to Harry. Well, maybe smothered was a better word than controlled; Louis knew, because Simon had explained, that it was for his own good. He was told that when he first signed on with SiCo, and each time he signed over another aspect of his career from the agent he was with before; acting, modelling, the works. He was also told whenever he got upset or frustrated, whenever he spoke back or shouted, whenever he doubted a decision. It was true. So Simon was a little smothering, but he wasn't controlling, not really. Louis liked to think of it that way.

Harry got to chose the restaurant too, taking Simon's 'Louis' a very strict vegetarian, Harry, remember that', to heart, and somehow securing the two of them a table at an entirely vegetarian, michelin star restaurant in he heart of the city. Louis had his own instructions when it came to food, ordering a salad for his main, no starter, and a small sorbet for desert; no fat in a sorbet.

Harry had ordered a complicated sounding dish that seemed to consist mostly of roast vegetables, and whilst he didn't order a starter after he realised Louis wasn't going to, he had managed to order possibly the most unhealthy chocolate desert possible. There were evidently no diet restrictions for Harry. Sometimes Louis debates just chancing it. There might not even be anyone tailing him this time. So Louis almost gave in when it came to desert, had the white chocolate cheesecake that he was craving only a little, and said fuck it all. But halfway through Harry's chocolate dessert, Louis 'scoop' of sorbet that was no more than a quenelle having been finished a long time ago now, the first cameraman turned up. They had been seated, as far as Louis was concerned, deliberately by the window facing out onto the busy streets of New York - it was only a matter of time before someone found them. Whether that someone was a teenager with a camera phone, or a paparazzi with an HD SLR was unimportant, the result was the same. So Simon would have found out.

What Simon couldn't fault, however, was Harry spoon feeding Louis some of his own dessert; it was a date after all. It was supposed to be romantic. So Louis got his calorific dessert after all, and Harry got agreement every time he voiced his (almost permenant) opinion, of 'Lou, Lou you gotta try this bit'. Harry also got his request of Central Park after the meal; it was just dim enough that the hords would have gone home, but not so dark that it was unsafe for them to be out. They knew, they'd checked. Louis had checked.

Louis had checked by calling Simon instead of the man who was, supposedly, his 'manager' and 'head of security', and who Louis had never met through the duration of his ten year career. Simon said yes. Simon told him to pretend they were having the same conversation still when he told Louis to kiss Harry at least once.

They walked through central park hand in hand, a proper couple. Harry was thrilled. He had been concerned when no one seemed to have actually met Louis Tomlinson, so he'd had to go through their shared label at the highest level to get the phone number of a boy who was portrayed by the media as everyone's best friend. He was confused when a the same, friendly, outgoing boy had seemingly been too nervous to tell Harry that he didn't eat meat. He had been concerned again when Louis, who was so tiny not only in height, had ordered so little; shouldn't he be putting on weight? All Harry's stylist ever seemed to talk about was him putting on weight, him bulking up. That was what was attractive, right? Wasn't that what the public wanted in their performers?

It was, again, a little confusing when, after Louis had checked that they could go out in Central Park after their dinner, he became far more forward. It wasn't so much that he seemed more accepting of the spoonfuls of food that Harry made a point to keep offering, it was after that. It was whilst they were wondering semi-aimlessly, a trio of security guards a few feet behind, and a pack of photographers an equal distance behind them, hovering in the incredibly obvious way that only photographers attempting to be subtle ever really achieve. Then, he was all about the hand holding. And not just holding Harry's, much bigger, hand, but playing with it, toying with. Learning it. And that was exhilerating.

Harry liked Louis. And Louis seemed to change his mind on anything and everything every three minutes. So to have even a kind of extended period of time where Louis stayed in one mind set was relaxing. And the fact that that mindset seemed to conist mainly of being really into Harry, that was cool. The pictures would be cute.

When it had started to get seriously dark, and Louis security member had tapped Harry on the shoulder and told him he needed to be wrapping up now, Harry resisted the urge to ask Louis if he could walk him home. Of course he couldn't walk Louis home. For starters home was thousands of miles away in a different country, and on another continent. Secondly, it's not like either of them were allowed to walk anywhere any more...

'Can I, er... Walk you to your - your... Car?'

'Er.. Sure, I - I guess?' Louis was laughing at him. Wonderful. 'No! No I mean I wanted to be all - all gentalmanly, y'know? But I can't walk you home so - so, car... Y'know?' That was the fastest Louis had ever heard Harry speak, through the now, although relatively recent, multiple years of One Direction.

'Yeah, I get it. Yeah. Yeah, sure.'

The walk back to the car, whilst hurried by their now combined security team, seemed far more natural. Whilst Louis was less overly couple-y, he seemed happier. He still held Harry's hand in a grip genuinely compararble to that of a vice, he was so, for lack of a better word, bouncy. It was like trying to hold hands with a bloody jack russel. An over excited jack russel. It was cute though. And Harry knew he was gone when he started calling things cute. That was the sign. Taylor had been cute. Once he'd called Caroline cute, but now that was too strange to fathom, especially because of their age difference. Louis was cute though. Like, really, really, very cute.

The cute became almost unbearable when they got back to the cars: two identical, black SUVs with blacked out windows, and two boys in front of them, shivering in the evening air, and clutching each other's hands. Then there were hands on faces, and lips on lips.

The two boys only lingered a little; they lingered for a press of lips with hands in hair, and 'coincidentally' long enough for some HD pictures. They lingered long enough for both to be feeling the other's lips when they collapsed onto the backseats of their own, respective car and they lingered long enough for Louis to start thinking about what this could be like if it weren't a relationship designed down to every motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still updating kind fast at the moment, but that'll probably slow down - sorry!! I hope you guys like this one, even though admittadly my writing style's not something that lends itself to romantic moments... Whatever, enjoy xx


	5. Sure You Can Have Two Breakfasts - If Each Of Them Is Half The Calories Of Your Normal Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a bit of the chaos that is Louis' heavily supervised day to day life, with only one difference to any other night in any other hotel room.

The next morning, Louis is up at half past five, and he considers texting Harry, but he decides it's too early. So he has his dictated healthy breakfast and he puts on his football kit and he goes to meet his personal trainer.

He considers texting Harry when he has his second, but just as healthy, breakfast, but he's still be lectured by his personal trainer so he thinks that that might be considered rude. And he can't have Simon hearing that he's been rude, he remembers what happened last time.

The entirity of Louis belongings are taken away from him immediatly after breakfast and he's pushed into the shower, although it's not like he could text in the shower anyway, and he thinks he might get both his belongings and some peace in the car but his stylist pulls him out of the shower and sorts out his clothes and his hair and his face and gives him his phone but climbs into the car with him, along with his personal trainer.

Apparently it's essential that they're both at his meeting with Simon, a 'team meeting'.

The meeting lasts four hours. It lasts four hours and then he has to go for lunch with Simon and his nutritionist and once again his personal trainer. And Simon asks him about the 'date' and if he's arranged another and it takes all of Louis strength not to snap at him but that's when Harry calls him. And he's forced to leave it.

After lunch Louis is whisked to the studio and transferred from Simon's custody to his producer's and he works until he can't talk and his fingers are bleeding but that doesn't take very long any more.

Louis doesn't have a performance that night, but that doesn't mean that he's _free_. That just means he can go somewhere or do something if he's with one of his team, or if the person he does choose to go with has been checked by security, _and_ they have to have a tail even then. But Louis doesn't know anyone in New York City, even though he's been here a while and he's going to be here for an even longer while and it would probably be in his interest to make some friends. So Louis' plans for the evening consist of getting awful food from his hotel's room service and paying a stupid amount of money for wifi and porn.

But before that, Louis has to go to three interviews, and then on a shopping trip with his stylist, who quite frankly reminds him of the stylists from The Hunger Games, a film he'd been told he _was_ going to the premiere of, no choice involved. But by that he means that of course she _thinks_ she's doing the right thing. And she does what she thinks is right very well, especially with no clues from Louis; he just agrees with her, after all, her instruction come, indirectly, from Simon.

The interviews were all the same in more ways than one. Most obviously, they asked the same questions, not differing from any of his previous interviews at all, and not differing from any other male singer's interviews apart from the fact that Louis was asked repeatedly wether he had a boyfriend, rather than a girlfriend. Secondly, they sort of all did blend into one interview by the end of the last one, to the extent that Louis actually called the last interviewer Sarah, at one point, because that's what the first one was called and this one was 'called _Sara_ Louis are you paying _any_ attention?' He was tired, okay?

Then he went out with his stylist and surprise surprise they brought some stripy t-shirts and coloured jeans and canvas shoes and no-one was shocked apart from when Louis got home and found the singular black Rolling Stones shirt that his stylist had slipped into his Topman bag with a note saying 'You looked bored' and then a winking face.

Somewhere in the middle of that, he tries to remember and thinks maybe it was when the middle interviewer went to retrieve the notes se'd left in her car, he'd texted Harry. And really he should call Harry back. Because he'd _said_ he would, and more importantly he'd told _Simon_ he would.

So despite the fact that he's wasting his time with internet (read: wasting his time with porn), while he's waiting for his room service dinner, Louis calls Harry.

'Er. Hey.'

'Oh! Hi Lou, I, er, I got your text.'

'Yeah... Look, sorry about that mate, it's just been a hectic one today, y'know?

' 'Yeah. Yeah, I know. Sure.'

There was a pause, the kind that you only really get across the telephone.

'I had a really good time last night Louis.'

'Me too! Yeah, me too. We should, er, we should definitely do it again some time.'

'Really?' Harry sounds surprised, and Louis almost gets angry. Of _course_ they should do it again because Harry's one of the most famous people Louis' age around right now and that means that Louis would be in _trouble_ if he ever _didn't_ want to go out with Harry.

'Yeah.'

'Oh cool! Where do you wanna go? What d'you wanna do?'

'I still kinda don't really know anything about you, y'know? So maybe, er, maybe we could just do another dinner before we start planning anything extravagant, yeah?'

'Sure! Yeah, whatever you want! I'll book something.'

After that Louis ended the conversation as quickly as he could without coming across as rude because sure, Harry was cute, and Harry was famous, and Harry was Louis' boyfriend because Simon said so. But he wasn't Louis' _boyfriend_. He wasn't even really Louis _friend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long - and even more sorry that this is completely a filler chapter. It was supposed to focus more on Harry and his side of things but then I decided it was important for people to see how Louis lives so I hope you enjoyed the insight, at least. Anyway, as you can tell things are slowing down a bit now, mostly 'cause I wrote two and a half chapters before I posted anything, and then after that all the hits kinda made me more motivated to write hence the four chapters in quick succession, whereas now I have a ton of college work to do and I only really wrote this to escape what I should be doing - rewriting a bibliography. So yeah, there will be updates when I am both free and motivated I guess? I hope you at least kind of like this anyway, and please please please comment if you do? Or find me on tumblr: sufferingpostpotterdepresion.tumblr.com for my fandom, reblogging stuff page, or collegelife2012-2014.tumblr.com for my personal page, come say hi!  
> On another note I went skiing and had my laptop but no internet, but as a result I have a (vaguely) skiing themed fic which I'll upload soon, it's basically multi-chaptered OT4 (I can't write Niall, I don't know why) kinky Louis-centric smut but it's fun to write ;). I'm also taking prompts for that right now, so if there's a particular kink you want the boys to explore or a situation you want them in, let me know!! Please?  
> Love as always (but I'll love you more if you comment)  
> xx


	6. Dinner Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exactly fifty seven days of knowing each other, Louis agrees to visit Harry's apartment for the first time.

It had been exactly fifty seven days since Louis and Harry met, and Harry knew that because he had circled it in his journal. He liked things like that, celebrating the little things. He liked being able to text someone to wish them a 'Happy eight weeks since we met!' whether it was Louis or just a friend.

During that time, Harry had left, and recently returned to, New York, the core of his set of North American shows, and Louis had not left New York. As much as it was confusing that Louis was always, always busy, but he always seemed to be busy in the same way and the same place, never going anywhere unexpected, it was also kind of convenient for Harry. After all, he'd had to end relationships before because he was never anywhere near the person he was seeing; either he was at home (or in any one place for a reasonable period of time) and they were jetting off around the world, or he was on tour, or doing promo, whilst they were in one place.

One downside of the New York backdrop to their romance was that they had almost exhausted the array of restaurants which was avalible to them. Well, that's not quite true. There were thousands of little backstreet places they hadn't been to, ones that Harry would probably love and Louis would rather not be seen dead at. So really they'd practically exhausted the long list of michelan star restaurants in New York.

It wasn't Harry's fault; he seemed to spend most of his time coming up with fun, interesting, original ideas for what they could do on their date nights, but Louis always seemed hesitant. So up to three times a week Harry would declare 'No, it's okay! I'll come pick you up, we'll get dinner!' with a false grin on his face, and the couple would go out for dinner.

That's not to say, however, that Louis wasn't loosening up a little. He was far more animated now than he had been when he'd first met Harry, and Harry could really only put that down to nerves, even though out of everyone he's met, Louis' not at all someone who he would think would be shy. Regardless, Harry feels like they're properly friends now, as well as the whole dating business, and that's nice. And Louis more relaxed about physical contact now too, it's casual and sweet, rather than alternating between clingy and avoiding contact of any kind, as Louis' had veered between over the course of their first few dates.

Even so, when Harry called Louis and suggested maybe he wanted to come over to Harry's appartment that evening for dinner instead, he was hardly expecting a timid yes. In fact he was so stongly expecting a no that he hadn't bothered to check if he had any food in, and it turned out, of course, that he didn't.

So the rest of Harry's day is hectic. To start with he calls his cleaning lady and outright begs her to come in the morning, instead of tomorrow afternoon. And when she says yes he calls Liam, because no one is as organised as Liam and so no one is more qualified to help the cleaning lady than Liam is. Also he knows where everything is so that's useful.

Then as soon as he arrives Harry bolts out the door into the car that's just dropped Liam off, leaving the other boy to manage by himself, with only a list of instructions which has, helpfully, fallen off and under the breakfast bar for Liam to find later.

So Harry goes food shopping, and then drives further into the city to buy expensive wine and roses and expensive chocolate and anything else he spots and thinks would be a good idea or a good way to impress Louis, while Liam attempts to explain to someone he's never met before that no Harry _wasn't_ there.

In the end Harry did have to text Louis and ask if he could come over at seven instead of six, but that's _fine_ , honestly. He wasn't dissapointed with himself at all.

Despite the minor delay, Harry was ready at ten to seven, giving him just enought time to throw Liam out of the door and to contemplate redoing his hair in two different ways without actually doing either of them. And then he could hear a car pulling up outside, so he pushed the comb and hair gel he'd been holding into the nearest draw (he'd have to remember to take it out of there later), and he walked over to the window. From there, he argued to himself, he was less likely to be seen by Louis, and even if the other boy did see him, he's look like he was excited, but not as over-eager as he would if he came down to the ground floor of the building to meet him.

From where he's standing, Harry can see Louis leaning through the front window of a taxi to hand over a few bills. Behind him, there was a black car pulling up, and Harry recognised it as one of the fleet of security cars. Harry's attention lingered on the other car for only a second, before his gaze flickered back to the beautiful boy coming to visit him.

But by the time Louis' got to the gate, there were four security men, two of whom Harry recognised, a couple of metres behind him, and something wasn't right. Louis was frantically jabbing at the buzzer so Harry could let him in, and, watching what was going on, Harry was still on the other side of the room, although he could hear Louis' voice calling his name through the speaker.

Harry's brain was drowning out the sound with it's own questions as one of the security team wrapped his hand around Louis upper arm. Louis tuned around to argue, and Harry turned to run to the intercom, declaring he'd be right down. He left his front door open, and ran past the elevator doors, taking the stairs two at a time all the way from his top floor home.

Harry burst through the door to the building just in time to see a struggling Louis being pushed into the backseat of the black car, tinted windows quickly meaning Harry could no longer see him.

 

At half past eight, Harry called Louis: 'Hey, where've you got to? I thought you were coming over?'

There wasn't even a pause before Louis' reply came 'Didn't you get my text?! I'm so sorry, something came up, I thought I'd said!'

'Oh...' The lie threw Harry, 'Um, no... I didn't, I didn't get the text, no. It's fine though. It's fine.'

'I'll still see you soon though, right Harry?'

'Yeah, yeah sure babe. I'll, er, see you soon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's half term now, so I'm hoping to get some more of this done, as well as some of the other scenes from Chalet Maid, and a couple of one shots which I've had up my sleeve for a while too. So I hope you like this, and don't hate me for making you wait, and I hope you have a nice Valentines Day! Please let me know what you think in the comments, and I love you all xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the start of my first chaptered fic, depending on how this goes down! I know it's short, but I do plan for chapters to get longer (I've written some more already) although they will vary in length throughout. Thankyou for reading anyway, and please comment or hit the kudos button if you liked it, I won't bother posting the rest if no-one wants it...!


End file.
